Better than revenge
by tripleL23
Summary: It has been almost two years now. Almost two years that this little war has been going on, and from the looks of it, those almost two years were just the beginning. Two groups. One as popular as the other. Why and how did it all start? And how long is it gonna take? But more importantly, what triggered it all? Nobody really knows, but yet, everybody has chosen his side.
1. This is just the beginning

"This is it, Junior year !" Brooke said excited

"Wait a second! Brooke Davis actually excisted about school? I think hell just froze!" Haley, Brooke's best friend teased

"Haha, very funny tutorslut, the only reason I'm excited is because we're only two years away from college, and we all know that the four years of college are the best! Parties everywhere!" Brooke winked at her friend.

"Now I recognise my whore of a best friend. Now move your butt, Mands and Luke are waiting for us! " She said tapping her best friend's behind and rushing to the door before Brooke could do anything.

The two girls headed for the school, after picking up Mandy, their close friend. As they reached their destination, they got off the car heading to their school hall for their schedules.

"Haley James, Brooke Davis and Mandy Gilberts, well well well.. It took you girls some time!"

They turned around to see who it was, although they didn't have to, they would recognise this voice anywhere!

"Look who it is. Mr I'm too good to be hanging out with girls." Mandy said eyebrows lifted and a small smile on her face.

"I missed you too Gilberts." He laughed

"Oh come on, we saw each other two days ago!" Brooke said teasing.

"Love does that." Haley said but quickly added after seing Brooke's expression "Totally platonci of course, we wouldn't want that, would we Luke?"

"And there she is, sarcastic little James ladies and gentleman!" He said as she hit him on his shoulders "Ouch, Hales! That's called abuse"

"Yeah whatever,you'll survive".

The four of them went to the board in the hall to catch their schedules, they still had fifteen minutes before the beginning of their classes, so they decided to talk a little bit. The four people were very popular in their school, Brooke being the head cheerleader, Haley the co-captain and Mandy one of the not so many cheerleaders who had many boys aroud school rapped around her little finger, they couldn't go unnoticed. As for Lucas, he was the extremly hot co-captain of the Tree Hill Ravens.

"What were you doing yesterday anyway? It was last day of summer dude, we spend those days together"

"Let's just say that a little guy time was needed, I went to the river court to play so ball with Skills and the guys"

"So now we bore you? That hurts, Scott."

"Ok, pretty girl, enough drama already" Lucas laughed as she hit his arm playfully!

"Seriously guys, I hope this year will be better than the others" Mandy said.

They all smiled at her, knowing what she was talking about. The four of them were in some sort of war with another group, which didn't help them much since they were almost constantly in Mr Turner's office, Tree Hill High principal.

"You spoke way too fast, Mands" Haley answerd, looking away!

They all looked where Haley had her eyes on, as they saw their rivals coming down the hallway, laughing at something one of them has just said. They were four of them, unlike the others, they were two girls, and two boys. There was Peyton Sawyer, she was moody, but she was on the cheerleading squad as was Rachel Gatina, also known as the school's whore, rumor has it that she was dating the Tree Hill high extremly hot co-captain Nathan Scott, who was also one of them. Then there was Drew Patterson, he was on the basketball team and one of Nathan's many "best friends".

"Damn it" Brooke said annoyed.

"Yep, trouble just walked in" Haley sighed.


	2. It's on

"Look who's here... And we though we'd be free from you this year. " Rachel said. Yep, hope is a bitch."

"If you ignore it, it might go away" Haley smiled to her friends.

They all laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, smart mouth is back." Nathan told her "Can't say I missed it." He smirked.

"Ow how sweet is that, guys" Haley said as she whipped the fake tears from her eyes. "He's defending his little girlfriend." She said turning to face him. "Can't say I didn't see that coming".

"Jealous much, James?" He smirked again.

"Oh you have no idea" She told him sarcastically.

"I knew it."

"I would give the definition for sarcasm, but that won't do you any good, would it?" He gave her yet another smirk, as she rolled her eyes. "Oh let me rephrase that. Um how about you sure as well wish I was, Scott?"

"Oh you don't know what I wish for James, believe me". He gave her a naughty look.

"First of all, ew. Put it back in your pants, asshole. Second, I don't know what you guys were thinking, but we don't really have time to waste for you empty and irrelevant speechs." It was Mandy's turn to intervene.

"Yep, so goodbye and nice talking to you." Haley laughed at Lucas's statement "Actually, scratch that, just goodbye. We wouldn't wanna lie, would we?" He smiled. "Let's go girls."

They left leaving the four of them in a bad state. This clearly wasn't the end of it. Each of the eight people went to their classes waiting for their teacher to come. Haley sat in her chair next to Marvin Macfaden, one of her oldest friend. She's known him since she cas 10, they met in the River Court, where Lucas, her best friend since she was eight, was playing basketball. He was trust worthy and a good friend. As they were chatting, Haley felt someone tapping her shoulder, she turned around to see no other than Drew Patterson, giving her his largest smile.

"So, Haley James. We share a class as I can see."

"No shit, Sherlock." She said, annoyed. She was hoping that she would be free of this war in her classes, just to breath a little. "What do you want Patterson?"

"I need to talk to you." Drew begged.

"Yeah well, sorry can't say I want to." She turned arround, as she felt another tap on her shoulder. "I think you didn't understand my words, so let me be clear. I don't like you, that's not a secret, and the reason why is pretty obvious. So whatever you want to talk about, I am sure as hell not interested. Now if you'll excuse me, I was talking to my friend here." She said more pissed than anything else.

"You okay?" Marvin said concerned.

"Yeah don't worry, nothing I can't handle" She answered giving him a reassuring smile.

They kept on talking about their summer holidays, and sharing some memories, before the teacher made his entrance. The hours went well, Drew didn't bother her anymore, and she kind of liked her English class, the teacher wasn't bad either. She smiled at the thought. As she turned back her attention to the teacher.

Brooke Davis was never one of those who loved school, in fact, the only thing she liked about school was her cheerleading hours. As of her classes, she wasn't fan. As the teacher explained the way the lessons were gonna be this year, Brooke has something else in mind. Something so important, she couldn't wait to tell her friends, as she teached each one of them her idea, none responded. "Nerds" she thought. She tried to give her attention to her teacher, but she couldn't, this class was so boring. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

As lunch break arrived, they all went to their spot. They were talking about nothing in particular, just having fun and chilling.

"Talking about fun, I thought about something" Brooke said excited.

"You know your 'goodbye summer' party is no longer a surprise Brooke, right?" Haley smiled at her friend.

"Argh, you're such a buzzkill James" she pouted.

"Yeah, but you love me." Haley laughed. "So, I had something to tell you guys.." She said a little bit to seriously.

"Oh my God, I knew it, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Brooke yelled

"Brooke!" they yelled back. Now everyone was looking their way, as they saw a group of people heading their way.

"Great." Haley mumbeled. "Now, we have to deal with them."

"So virgin Marie is pregnant, who would've thought" Rachel said.

"Not that this has anything to do with you, Rachel. But no, I'm not." Haley said annoyed.

"Of course she isn't, who would sleep with that, Rach'? I mean look at that" Nathan said.

"Oh that hurts Naty." Haley said, a fake hurt expression on her face. "How about you give me a life time to give a shit about what you think of me. Because honey, that ain't happening anytime soon."

"Besides, if anyone could sleep with plastic Barbie over here.. I don't think they could get any lower."

"Mandy honey, nobody asked you anything" Rachel was clearly not happy.

"Well, we didn't either, but still you're here. It's to think you guys have no life."

"Hey Scott, you know that your girlfriend had more than one surgery right?" Nathan and Rachel looked at Brooke not getting the point of her question. "I was just wondering… have you ever thought, that I don't know, maybe she was a guy before? I mean, you never know." She smiled ironicaly and happily at them.

Rachel was about to jump at her troat.

"You sk…"

"Truth hurt. But don't worry honey, he already slept with almost all the girls in school, he obviously doesn't mind a little change, he could try something new." Brooke laughed. "But don't worry Gatina, I don't think he'll ever leave you. And you know why? He had the best he could ever get, yet he stelled for the worst. I mean the high school's man whore and whore? Come on. You guys are perfect for each other." she added before turning her back and leaving followed by her friends.

"You're gonna regret it Davis, you have my word." Rachel yelled after her, angrier than ever.

Brooke turned around and smiled at her "Bring it on. I can't wait to see that."


	3. A change of heart

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. **

_I am so sorry I waited that long to update, between college and my other story, I forgot what was on my mind about this one. But now everything is back thank God. And a huge thanks to all those who reviewed. It means a lot. _

_Hope you'll like this chapter._

* * *

« Ugh, I'm exhausted. »

It has been a long day, from classes to the face to face with Nathan Scott and his evils followers, it was quiet the day. It wasn't any different from the days they had the last couple years, but that didn't make it any less exhausting. The girls were fed up with all of this, it was just pointless, not that they'd do anything to change it, but that didn't mean they didn't hope it would end. In the meantime, as long as the others tried to bring them down with every mean possible, they were certainly not going to stand there listening to their BS without counterattacking. Yes, they could try to bury the hatchet and just go on with their lives, but the fact that they didn't start this war in the first place, didn't make it easy. Truth is, they were just defending their self, it may not be with the best way, and people may think that they're not better than Rachel and her fellow monsters, but that didn't stop them, they were definitely going to fight fire with fire.

"This thing turned from childish to ridiculous, I mean seriously." Mandy said.

The girls didn't need to say anything; they were definitely sharing her opinion. As long as they remembered, they always were the one going with the wind, they never started any of their fights, not even once.

"Drew tried to talk to me earlier" Haley sighed.

"WHAT?" both the girls yelled

"And you're only telling us this now because…?" Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Um I don' t know.. let me think…" Haley put her hands on her chin as if she was actually thinking about it "Oh I remember!" She looked at Brooke "Maybe because the first time I tried to tell you guys, you miss not-so-obvious, screamed to the world that I was.. wait what was the word again? Oh yeah, PREGNANT?" Haley glared at her friend. Oh if looks could kill.

"Yeah about that.. I am sorry" Brooke smiled innocently. "Guess I am losing my touch" said thinking about it.

"Ok, can we go back to the actual subject of the conversation?" Mandy said, playing with her necklace. When she got the attention of the girls, she continued "What did he say?" Her curiosity was definitely peaked.

"Well at first he was his usual "Mr. obvious" self, then he said something about talking to me, if I recall his words were "I need to talk to you" no jokes, no sarcasm, so smirk, nothing. It was like he was really serious, that's why he got me all worked up" Haley said remembering how it was.

"And what did you say?"

"Obviously, I brushed him off." Haley said, as the girl raised their eyebrows. "Oh come on guys, it's Drew Patterson, as in Nathan's Drew Patterson. That guy turned from the sweetest popular jock ever to the worst popular jerk ever, after Scott of course." The girls laughed at that "He is not to be trusted. At least not that easily."

"But, if you see it from another angle, he never really said anything that could hurt any of us, you know." Brooke said, turning to Mandy. They were both waiting for her to speak.

"I don't know, I really don't know you guys, I thought I knew him, turned out I didn't, not at all. So, seriously, I have no real opinion about this. I don't know if we should talk to him or just be near him… I should know.. but I just don't, he's nothing like I thought he was. So, I am just going to gamble on this, and be with Haley. Because even if he didn't directly say something hurtful, he did side with Nathan Scott, and he did agree with him about most of the thing he said, so.." She said as sadness filled her eyes. She really didn't know who he was, at least not anymore, so she didn't think she could judge. She would be wrong anyways. Like she was before.

Mandy had a crush on Drew as long as she could remember. But he didn't know, they were just friends, which wasn't easy for her. She met Haley and Brooke her freshman year in Tree Hill high, she was the new geeky student, while Brooke was the most popular girl in school, it's easy when you grow up with most of the students and as beautiful as Brooke was, that made it easier. Haley in the other hand was the perfect student, and a tutor. But what surprised Mandy the most, is that the two of them were best friends. She quickly fit in. Brooke and Haley soon discovered her attraction for Drew, and being Tree Hill High match makers as they liked to believe it, they helped her. Not by changing anything with her, they just made sure Drew noticed her. Which he did. They started spending time together, a lot of time. And a little bit after, Drew broke up with his girlfriend and invited Mandy to the school's dance, which, as everybody knew, he never invited any girls to, before. Their relationship went on from there, they were always together, one of the cutest Tree Hill's couple. Mandy was slowly but surely falling in love. They've been dating for 7 months before this whole thing started. Something happened to their group, something she had no power over. But, as time came, they had to make a choice, they had to choose a side. Mandy was stupid enough to think Drew would choose to stay by her side as she though. Next thing she knew, Rachel, Nathan and Peyton were being asses to her and her friends, and all Drew did was stand there and back them up. Needless to say, she never felt her heart ache that much. And she definitely didn't want to feel that again by giving him a chance.

"So? Haley's not talking to him, right?" Brooke asked her.

"I don't know, you guys… maybe you shouldn't trust him." She said talking to Haley. "At least not now." She sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." Haley agreed. "Plus if it is important, he'll find a way to prove that he deserves to be listened to." Haley smiled as Mandy gave her a weak one in return.

"Ok enough mopping, and especially for an ass." Brooke said clapping her hand and standing up. "If I recall, we have a party we need to prepare, and it needs to be perfect so chop chop." She said as she dragged them out of where they were seating

"God help us; partymonster is back." Haley teased, laying her head back as if she moved against her will.

Brooke stuck out her tongue to her friend before dragging them from the living room as they started laughing

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"This is a disaster!" Brooke yelled from her spot in the beach.

The party had kicked off for about two hours now. Everyone was having fun, including the girls and Lucas, it couldn't get any better than that. Well that was before Brooke saw someone wearing the same skirt she was wearing. That was a point of no return for her, she's been bitching about it for about fifteen minutes now.

"This is just unbelievable, unacceptable.." Brooke continued.

"Brooke, don't you think you're over-reacting?" Lucas tried to calm her.

"Over-reacting?" she said in disbelief "Are you kidding me Scott? That bitch stole my skirt." Brooke defended herself

" You're wearing your skirt, Brooke" he tried again

"So not the point, either she takes it off or her I'll.. " Brooke said

"Ok ok, let's just not go there, ok Brooke? Breath in and breath out." Haley tried "Besides, miss Drama queen with capital D" Haley said as Brooke glared at her "you can take yours off, aren't you wearing a bikini under it? Just take your clothes off, nothing you never did before" Haley rolled her eyes.

"You know what tutorslut, you're right" She said as she started taking off her clothes "Not only I will have nothing her" she said pointing to the girl, the anger obvious is her voice "but that'll make it easier to get to the guys" Brooke said, regaining her cheerfulness.

"I'm.." Lucas started. "I'll go get something to drink. Do you guys want something?"

They all shook their heads before Lucas turned around. Haley noticed her best friend discomfort, Brooke and other guys was a sensitive subject for him, as was Lucas with other girls a sensitive project for Brooke. Although none of them was going to admit it, Haley knew them damn too well not to notice.

"Done!" Brooke said as she finished taking off her clothes. "Now, nothing is going to ruin my night." Brooke smiled widely.

"Hey, girls" someone said hesitantly behind the girls.

They turned around, although they didn't need to do it to know who that voice belonged to.

"Well Brookie, you spoke way to fast." Mandy said, sighed.

"What do you want D?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to you girls.." Drew said. "And I see you're using my nickname again, so you don't ha.." Drew started.

"nah nah." Brooke interrupted him. "Don't even try to finish that sentence, because first of all, I hate you with every fiber in my body. Second, the D wasn't for Drew." Brooke smiled sarcastically at him.

"Oh you can say the word you know." Drew said, challenging her.

"I am too much of a lady to waste my class for you." Brooke replied.

"Ouch Brooke, it hurts." Drew said.

"Ok, can you just get to the point, now? I'm bored." Haley said.

"As I previously said, I need to talk to you" Drew said yet again.

"Well that's bad, because we don't feel like talking to you". Haley said before linking her arms with the girls and turning around.

"Wait." Drew tried. But the girls didn't stop. "I QUIT." He tried again, by yelling this time. That, got their attention. They stopped for two seconds before going back to him. They gave him a look that says "explain yourself", but Drew didn't say anything.

"Well?" Mandy said, loosing her patience.

"I'm not a part of whatever they're anymore." Drew said, simply. "I quit."

"When?" Brooke asked.

"This morning. Before class started." He continued.

"That's why you tried to talk to me earlier." Haley began

"And that's why you weren't with them for lunch break or any other break" Brooke continued.

"Why?" Mandy said, her curiosity was stronger that anything. "And why now?"

"I just don't want to be in this mess anymore" Drew started. "They've gone way too far. We used to be friends, all of us. And now we are fighting like enemies. I can't do that anymore, and I miss you guys." He finished.

The girls didn't speak for what seems like eternity for Drew. They didn't know what to say. They didn't know if the should trust him. It was way to easy.

"What do you want from us, Drew?" Haley was the one to break the silence

"To be friends, to stop this. Not with them, I can't ask you this, I know. But with me. I want us to be friends again. I want you guys to give me another chance" he finished looking at Mandy for the last part of his sentence.

"It's not that easy, Drew." Brooke sighed. "Not only did you break up with Mandy for this stupid war, but you turned your back to us and you stood there watching your "friends" while they tried to bring us down. We can't trust you, we can't forgive you and we definitely can't forget all of that in one night." She finished, looking at the girls who nodded. "I'm sorry". They smiled weakly at him, not meaning it as they turned around and got back to the party.

"I'll prove you wrong." Drew whispered, following him with his eyes as they disappeared in the crowd. "I'll prove you that you can trust me again." He sighed. "I promise."

**A/N : So this is it. Chapter three. What are your thoughts? Please express yourself, and don't just say "update soon". I would really like to know what you guys like and don't like. And your ideas and everything. Please! Review. xo**


End file.
